I Get Crazy
"I Get Crazy" is a song by Nicki Minaj featuring Lil Wayne from her third mixtape ''Beam Me Up Scotty''. It is the second track from the tape and was produced by Ron Browz. The song track was released as a street single on April 18, 2009 and found substantial success on the US Rap and R&B/Hip-Hop charts. The song is a mix of genres with alternating verses between Minaj and Wayne, with Wayne playing his guitar. Background and release The song was released as a street single prior to the official release of the mixtape and received heavy airplay and as a result charted on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. During an interview with MTV News, Minaj described "I Get Crazy" as a "real dope song". She also revealed that she played the track for Lil Wayne after she recorded it and that he ended up adding his own verse to the song, causing her to add an additional verse. Lil Wayne recorded his guitar back-beat which added a mix of genre to the song. Discussing this, Minaj stated — When asked via Twitter if the song would be performed on tour, Minaj revealed to fans that "I Get Crazy" ranks as her least favorite collaboration with Lil Wayne. Demo version The original recording of the track was leaked on September 22, 2012 online as part of a fanmade mixtape known as Pink Friday: The Lost Tapes. In this version of the mix, Minaj's verses are different and the shout outs by DJ Holiday are not present. Critical Reception Felipe Delerme of FADER gave a positive review of the song, describing the track as "bananas", and stating that the combination of Minaj and Wayne would expectidely create a "literal, perfect and bananas interpretation of the phrase 'I get crazy'." He continued to praise the track by discussing Minaj's distinct voice and powerful/aloof rap style, and described Wayne's ccontribution as "punching bag"-esque, as well as stating that the song seems to sample a signature alarm from The Bomb Squad. "What is Lil Wayne and Nicki Minaj had a rap baby? It would be super cute and by the age of 12 its voice would sound like Condoleezza Rice with a pack a day habit, regardless of gender. They would name it something random like Apple but not stupid like Bronx, and we would pay actual money for all its albums".https://www.thefader.com/2009/04/17/freeload-lil-wayne-f-nikki-minaj-i-get-crazy/ Cross reference * Minaj refers to herself as the "Black Hannah Montana" in "Easy" and "Here and There (Girl You Bad)". Lyrics Charts The song debuted on the US Hot Rap Songs chart at number twenty-four and debuted at number fifty-two on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart on the week ending November 21, 2009. On the week ending December 5, 2009, the track debuted on the Mainstream Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs at number thirty. The following week, the song rose to number forty-seven on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and also peaked on the Hot Rap Songs chart at number twenty the week ending December 26, 2009. It eventually peaked at number thirty-seven on the week ending January 23, 2010. References Category:Songs Category:Street singles Category:Songs with demo versions Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Beam Me Up Scotty Category:2009